This invention relates to an outdoor article of furniture which is operable to permit a user reclining thereon to obtain an even suntan while minimizing the occurance of sunburn due to overexposure to the sun.
Sunbathers desiring to obtain a suntan typically lie upon the beach or poolside, either directly upon the ground or in beach-type furniture.
One of the more obvious problems associated with sunbathing is overexposure which may result in severe burns. In this regard, sunbathers alternately lie on their back or their stomach in order to obtain an even tan and in order to avoid overexposure. Sunbathers also attempt to properly align themselves with respect to the sun to maximize the exposure of certain parts of their body for some predetermined period of time. Since the optimum angle for exposure to the sun constantly changes, a sunbather must also constantly adjust his position with respect to the sun. None of the conventional beach-type furniture used by sunbathers has the capability of self-adjustment to properly position the user for optimum exposure to the sun so that the user may obtain an even tan.
It is therefore the general object of this invention to provide an outdoor article of furniture which supports the user in a reclining position and which is continuously adjustable for positioning the user at the optimum angle with respect to the sun to permit the user to obtain an even tan with respect to the surface exposed.
Another object of this invention is to provide an article of outdoor furniture of the type described which is revolvable about a generally vertical axis to generally follow the sun and which is capable of lateral tilting movement whereby the user will be urged by the apparatus to roll over after a predetermined period of time to prevent overexposure of one surface and to permit even tanning of the user's body.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description made in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters refer to the same or similar parts throughout the several views.